The present invention relates to a gauge for monitoring deviations in standard dimensions of a structural member along its length and, more particularly, to a gauge useful in simultaneously monitoring the deviations in several separate dimensions of a structural member of the type having a center web and integral side flanges.
Structural members, whether formed continuously as by rolling or individually as by stamping or forging, require a continuous checking or monitoring of various dimensions. Such monitoring may be required to set and maintain the positions of the forming dies, to check the final dimensions of the formed structural member, or to recheck the dimensions after further processing such as heat treatment. One such apparatus for the continuous monitoring of a hot-rolled wide flange beam is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,918. In accordance with the teaching of this patent, a conveyor system carries a hot structural member into the apparatus where a number of positioning actuators move monitoring probes into position to measure various dimensions on the moving member. The probes are not direct reading and signals therefrom are fed via transducers and related electronic circuitry to provide readouts of the dimensions.
Other structural members, such as channel sections, may be alternately formed by cold forming in the die set of a press brake. Some large channel members may be as long as 40 feet and require forming dies which are made in longitudinal sections and must be individually set and adjusted in the press brake for accurate formation of the channel member. For example, a 40 foot channel member may utilize a ten piece die, each section of which is four feet long. Setting such a multiple-piece die in the press brake to form a 40 foot member of uniform shape and proper dimensions has been a tedious and time consuming process. Typically, the die pieces are set preliminarily, a flat piece of stock is formed to a channel section, the channel is then inspected and its dimensions measured, and the dies reset as required. Measurements are made with a variety of devices, including paddle gauges shaped to the cross section of the channel as well as conventional scales, squares and calipers. In particular, a paddle gauge is a "go-no go" device and provides no actual measured dimensions to assist in setting or resetting the dies. The dimensions typically measured and monitored include the width of the web (inside flange-to-flange distance), the height of the flanges, and the perpendicularity of the flanges to the web. It is also often desirable or necessary for quality control purposes to check the dimensions of a member after further processing, such as heat treating, to make sure no critical dimension has drited from the nominal and out of tolerance.